Living like reborn
by umbreon's souls
Summary: The story of a young boy with a simple dream, living peacefully until something unexpected happen. follow him in his adventure in the brand new world the he is exploring what he tought he alreday knew !
1. Chapter 1

**Autor's note: As the first time I right a fanfiction, I hope you guy will like it. all the reviews will be read and modification will be done if the suggestion is , this story will contain lemon later on, but a warning will be displayed on the concern chapter. If you're underage, please concider to don't read those parts. but it's up to you to do so. now, lets the story begin;**

My name's midnight. I was a normal human about 12 hours ago, just doing normal thing like going to school, reading books and having fun with my family. As you can see, I wasn't a very social boy. But what happen next in the timeline of my life wouldn't help much.

I think first that placing you in context may help... So here, there is a random possibility that one day, you just woke up as a pokémon, not human anymore. This phenomenon seems to disappear as soon as you hit 18 and can't happen after.

So I was a solitary guy's, who just like to learn and has one dream: escape from this life and explore the land, encounter new people, be part of some real action and fight for something that was valued for me!

Today was a seem-normal day, but I felt something different. It wasn't really coming from a single place, but from my head, my shoulder, my back and my hand. I can't tell what feeling it was like, but i didn't gave it much attention. Hopefully, today was a Sunday so I could stay home to read in my room, but as I come in, I just see the bed and stared at it in a fixed way. It was like if it was calling me. It didn't take much time before I fell asleep.

As I slowly woke up, I see that it was the middle of the night, and just get out of the bed. I could see by the little windows in the wall that the moon was full, and the more I looked at it the more I wanted to stay. So I got up the little step and jump on the border of the windows, and stay there for about twenty minutes before it began.

I don't actually remember of what happened next as I blacked out. When I opened my eyes again, a blinking light hurt my eyes and it took me a good minute or two to be used to the ambient light. As soon as I cleared my cloudy vision, I saw that my parent were looking at me, with the expression of someone who don't know how to react to a new situation.

-Mom, Dad, what happened?

-Look, he is fully awake now! Said my dad.

-Yes, but what just happened?

-Ok midnight, my mom just started, don't be afraid, but we can't hear you anymore. Last night, we both heard a loud noise coming from your room, and as we got there, we saw that you were actually starting to transform.

-WHAT... ?! What are you talking about?, and as I said that, I looked at my hand, but see that they were actually paws. Then, I try to look at the rest of my body when my dad brought up a big mirror so I can see myself more clearly. And what I see just freaked me out.

I see a little black-furred Pokemon with a fluffy tail, yellow ring all around his body, and some strange orange like eyes. Another weird part was that I have all of the rings on my body of a bright light-spraying yellow except for the one on my ears and forehead, who were actually blue. I was an Umbreon. AN UMBREON!

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I just took conscience of the now obvious difference of scale between now and the last night, then I asked myself how I would be able to communicate with my parents. After a bit of reflection, I gave up as I know that the only way to do so would be by making them guest, or use a TM with Psyshic to talk to them by telepathy. By that moment, I was not sure of what to think of what just happened, but I was sure of one thing: this is the STRANGEST Monday morning of my life!


	2. Chapter 2 A new need to learn

**Author's note: Thank everyone for the views on the first chapte. Please share with other people that might like. Please review, it help a lot. Also, I've post a poll about further chapter, and I would like if you could answer it. Now, let's the chapter roll.**

As I was looking at myself in the mirror, my vision just starts to get foggy, but I just can't figure out must be a reason to this, and then I heard myself growl a little, and find out that I was hungry like if I hasn't eat in days. In fact, it has been more than 2 days since I transformed into an Umbreon. At the hear of my screaming belly, my parents starts to laugh and my mom said:

-Think it might be a good idea to get you some food.

-Yeah, it might be! I said, before remembering they can't understand me.

But as I try to stand to get to the kitchen, I just fall from the couch to the ground 'cause I haven't learn how to stand or walk yet. It will definitely be a hard time to learn how this new body work.

-Uh ... it's not that new body that will stop me for sure! I tough as I tried to stand again, but fall again.

-Hold on a second, i'm comming with your food. You can't realy try to stand without energy, you need to eat first. Said my mom.

-She wasn't really wrong. I just can't move without having eat in days. In fact, it was an every moment combat to even try to stay awake.

My mom place a plate filled with some fruit right in front of my face, then passed the plate and get to my side and get me up so I could eat properly. At the first try, she get me up but I just fall in the plate, hurting my head a bit (-2 hp). She then look at me, then at the plate, then understand that I can't even stand by now.

-well, seem like I need to feed you like in the good old time! She said giggling with a little funny smile on her face.

At that moment, I was feeling like the weakest thing in the world. It was really like being reborn, but hopefully it won't last long. With this tough in mind, I opened my mouth as wide as I could and then she start giving me the food. I bite in the first thing she present me and I enjoy it so much I though that I might have cried a bit.

I ate like this as much as it was possible for me, and as I look at my mother, I saw that she was probably enjoying it as much as I do, and even more. We looked in each others eyes, and she understood that I was really by now, even if I was up for less than an hour.

She bring me upstairs, carrying me like you carry a little kitten, but I liked it and fell asleep in her arms.

The next morning, I woke up as the sunlight hit my ears, to slowly come and enlighten my face, making me open my eyes and blink with the light. I felt better now that I had eaten and sleep properly. So, with my half fogged mind, I try to stand for the first time. I uncurled of my position and stretch a bit, trying to remember where to start.

-Maybe siting could be a good start. Ok, 3, 2, 1!

Then I swung myself to the side, trying to be on all four. Then, putting my strenght in my front paws, I push the bed and launch my head high. I stand there for about five or ten second before I realise that I had done something. I tought that I was close to my goal, beeing able to get up and walk. So on, I put some more strenght in my reer legs and push the bed a little more, making me stand on all four. I felt totaly proud of myself, looking at how I was standing. I soon see something behind me, something black that was moving slowly. I wanted to know what it was, and I started to turn on myself, making it disappear a bit more. As I was chasing the intruder, I felt a bit stupid 'cause it actually was my own tails.

-Look like you found a friend! I heard behind me. Making a half complete turn around, I saw my mother and my dad, looking at me. I started to blush a bit, but I think they don't see it through my dark fur, well that's what I actually hope.

-Can we enter? dad said.

I nodded, and he enter the room, following my mother. They get to the bed, then they sat on it. I don't know why, but I instinctively walk slowly to my mom, with a unsure walk, to sat on her knee. Seeing me getting closer, she pick me up and put me down on her knee. I instantly sat down, and my father sit right next to her. I look at him, and then to my mother, who start to speak in a clear voice.

-Midnight, we got something special for you! She then wait for my father to take a little box from behind his back, and to put it in front of me.

-go on, open it. My dad say.

Staring at the box, I analyze the box. It was a small looking box, of about two or three inches square, and about three inch tall. The box was red with a dark ribbon around it. The ribbon was holding the box cover, making it look like a perfect gift. Trying to figure out how I could pull the ribbon with no hand, I remember that pokemon and animals usually use their mouth for almost everything. Getting closer to the box, I took the ribbon in my mouth and pull it softly, making sure to not make the box fall on the side. Then, pressing my nose to the side of the cover, I lift open the box. What was inside first intrigue me. It was a small, chain like necklace, with a little piece of metal work hanging from it. In the middle of the metal part, a strange deep dark stone was hold by four little grip.

-Do you like it? My mom said as I was staring at it. I look at her, nodding fast to show her that I really liked it.

-Why don't you put it on? said my dad while taking the necklace from the box. He open the little clip keeping together the chain and put in around my neck. The necklace was actually the perfect lenght for me, not too long so it won't fall of my head, and not too thick for it so it can hung on my chest.

-look at the back of the stone! he said.

I took the little metal part and turn it around, finding a little carve message saying : "to Midnight, the fate beeing umbreon. We love you."

-We tough of giving you something to make sure nobody try to capture you. We think about it when you were asleep after your change. He said.

-T-thank you... thank you so much, I said before I hug the two of yeah... they can't understand me. It will really be a problems if I can't communicate with them. Next target on the field, find someone to help me talk to them!


	3. A problem's answer

**Author's note: Thank for all the one who read this story, it make me realy happy. Please share the story and review, I need your help. Do you prefer to have same-lenght chapter each week or do you prefer longer chapter less often? Thank for everyone who will answer that question.**

Even if I can't talk, I didn't forget how to write! I tell, thinking out loud. Jumping off my mother's knee, I headed to the desk, slowly, not completly used to walk on four legs. By the time that I was at the desk, a natural like knowledge took up on me and I was starting to walk easily. I try to know if it was alright to jump by jumping on the chair, and it was or at least, not bad. Landing at the edge of the chair, I took a second to understand what was wrong, and adjust my way up the desk. There on the desk were lying some paper and a pencil, just what I needed to write.

Taking up the pencil in my mouth, I try to start:

-Thank you for this. I love you so much. But I look at it afterwards and realize that it was unreadable. I tried again, but this time, I tried using my front paws to hold the pen. Again, same result. Just when I was about to give up, I accidentally put my paws in some not-dry ink, making me have an idea. Using my paws as a brush, I start tracing the letter, one-by-one, making it readable. When I was finish, I turn around to my parent to ask them to come and see, but they were already surrounding me, watching close from behind.

-I think it said: "Thank you for this. I love you so much." am I right? ask my mother, and I nodded to her. She then look at my father, then at the sheet, then at him again, then she said: "We need to bring him to that language teacher, it's an emergency captain."

I look at the sheet, then at my paws, and feel a bit discourage as it was the best I could do. But who was that language teacher she was talking about? Maybe someone that can show me how to talk to humans. And if I'm right, how? We'll see that when we get there.

-But first, we need to eat. Want me to carry you downstair for breakfast? she asked, a childish look on her face. I was now able to walk by myself, I will use it as much as possible! So I headed to the stair, and look at the first step. It was looking like a freaking canyon. All around me was looking bigger than ever, and this didn't do any difference. Heading for the first step, I stretch my front paws, trying to reach it. Touching it, I start crawling to it. I was close to make it when one of my legs slide, making me fall slowly down the stair, step by step.

Downstair, I got up quickly, my pride a bit hurt by what just happen. Hoping they haven't seen it, I turn around, only to see them giggling a bit while headind down the stair. Ok, they see it, clearly.

-I had offered you, it's you who didn't take it. she says, looking at me with a smile.

-He can do it himself, he just need some time to do it correctly. He will never be able to do it if you always help him. He said, and watching him, I nodded a bit to thank him.

-Yeah, you're probably right. Now, let's go to the kitchen, I've prepare the breakfast so you can eat it easily.

In the kitchen, a little box was place close to a chair, so I could climb up on it. On the table, there was three plate, but four mug. It's weird, cause I'll never be able to drink in this mug, and why was there a fourth one?

-Midnight, we will be join by someone special. He is supposed to be here in about ten minutes, and he will need to talk to you. Said my mother, filling the plate with our breakfast.

We start to eat. I was the first to finish eating, and I waited there not knowing what to do. I usually put my plate in the sink, but now it would be a bit hard to do it without hand, and at that height, I won't be able to do so.

-What are you waiting for?

-I can't put my plate in the sink by myself, so I'm waiting for them to finish. Wait a minutes, who are you? I said, understanding that we were now four at the table.

-You seem to have been well teach by your parents, I like that. Sorry, my name's Lucas, your parent contact me to be your language teacher.

Sitting there, the fourth mug of the table between his paw, was sitting a tall pokemon. He was a bit less high than a average human, but was still tall for a pokemon. He has a cream-white fur on the chest, and a iron spike in the middle of it. He also has a metal spike on each of his paws, I think he was a Lucario. My parent doesn't seem to have see him yet.

-Should we wait elsewhere, leaving them some time to finish?

-Sure, but first can I ask you for something to drink, 'cause I'm really thirsty right now.

-Uhm... I'll see what I can do. They are always together in the morning, so we have plenty of time before they even notice you.

Then, I jumped from the table to the chair, making sure not to fall and humiliate myself in front of our guest, then from the chair to the ground. I start pushing with my head on the chair, placing it close to the sink. I then push on the box and place it beside the chair.

-Will water be alright mister? I ask.

-It couldn't be better.

-Then can you hand me your mug?

He pass me the mug and I took it between my front paws, not wanting to take it with my mouth since it wasn't for me. I stand beside the box, and to reach the sink I put the mug on the box, than got on the box. I did so with the chair and the counter. Finaly at the sink, I fill the mug with water. It's now time to go back. I got back to the chair, and get down the first, then I put the mug on the chair to. I do so until I was on the flour, and I handed him the mug.

-Here it is. I said, handing him the mug as high as I could.

-Seem like you can go to the sink, and even return from it with a mug full of water without spilling it everywhere, so why don't you do the same with your plate?

I look at him with a confused look, not sure of what he meant by that. I look at my front paws, and realize that he was right. So with that I ush and push again the chair in the kitchen, getting up and down of it until I finally put my plate in the sink all by myself.

-You know that you could and you do it, it was the right thing to do. Where should we go to continue talking? he ask.

-Maybe in the living room. I'll wait for you there.

-You should tell me where it is so I can find you.

-It's the room right next to this one. Pass this door and you're there.

I passed the door and get to the living room, and the heigh of those couch make me fell like a little bug. As it seem impossible to get on them without a box, I just sat down on the carpet, waiting for him to come. He enter the room a minute later or so and look at me, a bit confused.

-Why are you sitting there? Wouldn't it be better to sit on the couch?

-They are really high, and I'm not really good at jumping. In fact, It's the first day I can walk as an Umbreon.

-Well, it's a good reason. He said, sitting on the couch. Now that I can have a better look, I just realize that you have the strange mix color of a normal Umbreon, and a shiny one. It's the first time I see that, it make you unique!

-U-unique?

-Yep, no one else than you have this color mix. Is there anything else where your unique?

-I don't think so. Can I ask you a question?

-yeah, were here for this.

-Will I be able to talk to everyone, or just my parents?

-That's a good question. To anyone, but not only talk. You'll see later what I'm talking about.

-Midnight, where are you son? Said my mother.

-He is here! Said Lucas.

-Who is this? She ask, now entering the living room. Are you the language teacher?

-Yes, I was talking with your son to know him a bit more.

-So, now that we are all here, let's talk about the reason we call you here. start my dad. Our son has "evolve" into an Umbreon about three day ago, and it's already hard to understand what he want to say.

-It's perfectly normal, he doesn't know any way to talk to you, but we could teach him. We only need about an hours, but I can't do it alone. I must call the one who teach to the eeveelution. Can I use your phone for a minute?

-Sure, it's in the kitchen, by the windows. said my mother, pointing which of the windows.

Lucas got up, heading for the phone. I see him disappear behind the door, than I just curl up on the carpet, making me look like a little glowing ball. My parent talk to each other a bit about Lucas, before staying quiet there on the couch. A minute or two later, Lucas came back from the kitchen and sat on the couch where he was before he has leave.

-It's gonna take some minute before the special teacher arrive, I'm going to be outside to make sure that she find the good house.

Ten minutes later, Lucas came back in along with a Espeon.

-Everyone, this is psych, she the special teacher for the eeveelution that I talk about earlier. Said Lucas while she enter slowly in the living room. She is a bit shy with human so please be patient.

She was a normal Espeon, at beautiful short pink fur on all of her body, deep purple eyes that seem so deep that you could get lost in it just by staring at them. Between them was a little red gems, sparking a bit, showing her psychic type power. Her long tails finishing in a two branch fork was low, sign that she wasn't at her ease in here.

-Lucas, I think that we could leave the rest to you. Said my mother.

-I will come see you after I tell her some details.

My parents went out of the room, leaving only the three of us alone. Once they left the room, Psych instantly seem better. Her tails getting up and waving slowly from left to right. She then came close to me and simply said:

-I'm sorry for earlier, I don't really like trainer.

-Well, that's one of the things that you need to know. Then Lucas starts to tell her the details. He is a human change into an Umbreon, and the other human were his parent. In fact, it's only been four days since he change.

She look at me with a surprise mood, not sure on how to react. She then turn to Lucas, who nodded, then at me again.

-I will teach you how to talk to human by using the move psychic. Beacause your an Umbreon, you can learn the move, but not naturally. We will need to use a TM to teach it to you, then I'll show you how to use it in the right way.

-What do you mean, in the right way?

-If you don't know how to recover from it, you could damage your brain, and even kill you. But don't worry, it's easy to understand and to kill yourself you'll need to do something really hard.

-It will take about an hour, so now I'm going along with your parents while she is teaching you.

I nodded. Lucas went out the room, and the Espeon came closer to me. She start turning around me, looking fascinated.

-It's the first time that I see something like that

-I understand. So... can I ask you a question?

-It's about why I don't like trainers?

-How did you know ?!

-I'm an Espeon, I have psychic power you know.

-Oh... so, why?

-It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you later. For now, let's begin. I'll go take the TM, just stay here.

She goes out of the room, but in the wrong direction. After five second, she passes again, but this time in the good direction. She was out for maybe a minutes before coming back in with a little shiny metal disk floating by her side. I was surprise, but tried hiding it form her, no success.

-That's what you will be able to do soon. She said, giggling a bit. I've forgot that she can read in mind, so I was a bit surprise.

The TM float in my way in a smooth, waving movement. It stoped in front of me and I turn to her, not sure of what to do. She saw the incomprehension in my eyes, and just said, slowly and softly:

-You just need to touch it.


	4. Learning the way's

**Author's note: I'm realy sorry for not uploading anything since two week, but as a college student's I didn't has much time and it explain the lenght of this chapter beeing shorter than the other. If you liked dont forget to reviews, favorites and alsso share this story with anyone who might like it, Thank everyone and merry christmass!**

-You just need to touch it. She said.

I slowly raised my paws, heading for the floating, glowing disk in front of me. I felt a strange sensation taking over my body, and in a flash of light, the disk disappears in front of me. I suddenly start hearing noises and voices in my head, coming from all the direction at the same time. I closed my eyes and passed out.

-Hey... hey, you awake?

I opened my eyes to see only pink fur. Psych was standing in front of me, her little red gems glowing a little. My mind was still a bit foggy as I tried to figure out how many time I've been out.

-W-what happen? I asked.

-You passed out, it's been ten minutes since you collapse. I don't see that often, but I guess that it's because of you only being an Umbreon for some days.

-T-the voice, where were they coming from?

-It's the voice of surrounding creature, what they were thinking. I'm here to teach you to control this new power, so you could talk to who you want, and listening to who you want, as well as some other thing.

She begin her lesson by showing me how to "fall back" correctly, so I won't get hurt. She tell me to think of something that I could easily remember, and to return my think to that everytime I stop using psychic. She then show me how to open a channel with someone, so I could talk in private or in group using my mind.

-The next lesson is about how to make object float in the air. You need to imagine that the object is in a size acceptable for you to pick it up, and then pick it up like if you were using your hands.

-I didn't really understand what you just said, but I will try. Euh, but what should I try to lift?

-Wait a second. She get some of the hair of her chest with her mouth and put it in front of me. Try to lift those.

I focused my mind on the small bunch of fur on the ground, and it start glowing in a light blue, colored glow. The fur start lifting over the ground, and into the air. I tried to make it float around me and her, before putting them on her chest where she has took them.

-Nice, for a first try, but they will fall down again. Last lesson, air vibration. You can use this ability to make thin air vibrate, and when it vibrate enough, it may cause a zone of emptiness, wich create artificial wall of air. Now, your turn.

I focused on the air, trying to make it vibrate. The air in front of me start to wave slightly, forming a translucent wall.

-Impresive. She said, a bit of excitement in her voice.

-What? I ask.

-It's normally really hard to create a wall, even I find it hard to do.

-Realy? Woah...

At that moment, Lucas came in the room. As he enter, I felt something different, Something fake. Then it hit me.

-Who are you?!


	5. Disovering the truth (part 1)

**Author's notes: This took way longer to take out then I expected but it's finally here. By now I'm going to try to be back on the normal schedule of a chapter per weeks, and this first part is here to tease you a bit and to mark to new comeback of the story. Like always I will read any comments and I realy appreciate to, think of favoriting and sharing this story with people you know who might like it. Thank to all of you and Happy New Years!**

-Who are you?!

-I'm Lucas, who else?

-No you're not, You're different! It's all like an illusion!

-Uhm... You're really good.

Lucas was then surrounded by mist, hiding him from all sight. The mist slowly dissipated and a Zoroark stood where the Lucario was about a second before. I stepped back, my ears and head instinctively lowered and I start growling slightly.

-Calm down, kiddo. You're making a mistake.

-Midnight, calm down, It's Lucas. Said psych.

-Wuuut?!

-Yep, I'ts still me, you're seeing the real me.

I was a bit confused about what just happened, I then heard a voice in my head, coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

-*Don't worry, it's really him. Psych said in my head*

-You're the first one who discovered the fake Lucario form without me revealing it. It's really impressive.

-*Even I didn't know until he told me.*

-You have a brilliant future if you use your new power well!

A brilliant future, uh?... I don't even know what I can do now that I'm an Umbreon. Maybe I will like to fight, or at least I'd like to try, but now that I've learned to communicate properly, I want to try on my parents.

-Ok, is the lesson finished?

-At least for the basics, but yeah.

-I'll call your parents. Said Lucas before changing back in a Lucario again. A second later, he was back with my parents.

-*Mom, dad, can you hear me?*

-Oh Midnight it's so good to hear your voice again, even if it sounds a bit deeper than usual.

-*But it's still me, the same Midnight.*

-A big thanks Lucas! Now that everything as been settled, we can tell you goodbye.

-*Psych, may I ask you where I can find you, if I have questions?*

-*Were installed in the forest right next to here, about a mile away from your house. You just head straight south.*

-*Thanks, hope we see again.*

-*We will, I can tell that for sure.*

-*Uh?! What do you mean?*

-*You'll see soon enough.*

I didn't understood what she was meaning by that, but I sure was hoping that we'll meet again, as I wanted to fight! Everyone moved to the front door, and then they passed the door and go back to the forest, going straight south, exactly where she told me. I turned to my mother, and before I can say anything, she asks:

-What's next? I mean, what will you do now midnight?

-*I think I'll go to school tomorrow, I might be able to go normally.*

-Ok, let's give it a try, but now it's dinner time in about an hour, so I'm going to do it. Maybe you can go outside.

-*Ok, there something I want to try. I'll be there in about an hour.*

I passed the front door and started running around the village. There always was someone that I wanted to be able to talk to, and now that it's possible I'm going to see him right-away.


	6. Discovering the truth (part 2)

**Author's notes: here the second part of the chapter. Enjoys!**

I ran straight to the school, having someone to see as soon as possible. I was there in less than a minute, running slower than usual with this new body, and entered the school backyard. In this backyard, there was a lonely tree, rooted in a stone. Between this tree and the stone, under a root, a little hole that lead to a den, home of one of my only friends. Coming closer, I saw three little things coming out of the holes, shaking a bit from left to right. I made one step closer and I saw them spring up, then a little Skitty came out of the hole, trying to look menacing.

-Get away from me!

-Calm down, it's just me, Midnight.

-You're thinking that I'm stupid or what, Midnight is a human!

-I was human, but now I'm like this. I'd understand if you don't trust me, precious.

-How'd you call me?

-Precious, that's how I used to call you before, am I wrong?

-So it's really you!? When did you..."evolved"?

-About three days ago. You like my new style?

-It's classy. She said giggling. But, what about head and ears, they have blue ring.

-I don't know exactly, but it seems that my rings are yellow on my body and blue on my head.

-Well... That's unusual, but it makes you different.

-Yeah, for sure. Hope I won't have all the trainers of the planets after me for this.

-Yeah, you'll surely be wanted, but you shall be more afraid for the poachers, 'cause they can catch you anytime, even if you have a trainer.

-True, but I won't let them do so. Even if I need to die, I could never leave my trainer if I'll have one.

-You're loyal, that's something rare today. You'll really make someone happy in the future.

-Uh? I make people happy all the time!

-(Sight) Sure, but you'll see soon enough what I meant by that.

I wasn't sure of what she was talking about, and then the idea of "mate" came to my mind, and I started blushing slightly. I'm lucky that my face is now totally black so she won't see, I hope so. I then felt a chill down my spine, and then a small rock fall on my head. I turn around and see two guys, about my ages. I look closely and saw that they were from my class. They were standing still, looking at me attentively.

-Why'd they do that. I asked.

-I don't know. Could you ask them?

-I'll try to reach them from here.

I opened my mind, trying to reach them. I finally made it as they moved a bit closer. I instantly opened a channel between the four of us, making sure that everyone would hear everything.

-*Why have you thrown that rock?*

-Have you heard that?

-Sure, but it's not like hearing it normally.

-*I'm talking in your head, now answer to the question.*

-To make you turn around, to see your ears.

-*Well, now that you've seen them, can you leave me alone please?*

-Surely not. You have special colors, and it makes me want you.

He took a Pokeball from his pocket, and threw it in front of him. In a flash of light, an Espurr was looking at me, starring. Well, seems I have no choice but to try earlier to fight. Damn, how will I do...


	7. Discovering the truth (part 3)

**Author's notes: last part of this chapter. It come quicker than the others because I think that the others two chapters were too short. So now here's a longer chapter! Hope you'll like it.**

Well, seems I have no choice but to try earlier to fight. Damn, how will I do...

I instinctively put myself in battle stance, lowering my head a bit and put my ear high. My primary instinct reminds me of this, but I can't remember anything about the battle itself. How can I win this fight! Then, the guy starts talking.

-Let's finish this quickly, use agility!

The Espurr instantly disappeared in front of me, and was nowhere to be seen. My ears twitch as I heard him behind me. I turn around only to be face-to-face with the tree. I turn back again and he was again not anywhere. At that moment, I had the idea to use psychic to grab his feet, lifting it in the air. I start smashing him against the ground, but he doesn't seem to really feel it. After ten second, I was unable to use psychic in such a hard way anymore, and let him fall.

-Now that's the moment, use scratch!

Due to his hyper speed, I felt like a thousand of little claws were digging in my body, making little droplet of blood run out of the marks. I knew I was in a bad position now, and need to get rid of his speed as soon as possible. In pain, my teeth screech and I start kicking the ground, swapping loads of sands in the air. After two second or so, I didn't felt anything more. I looked around myself and see the Espurr on the side, sand in the eyes.

-He's on your right, Espurr. Use double-kick!

The Espurr slightly open his eyes, seeing me a bit before launching himself at me, trying to kick my face. I crouch down as I could, resulting in covering my wound with sand. Ah, That hurt so much! Putting the pain apart, I saw the Espurr kick the tree, then end up on the floor. I quickly lift up, reaching the Espurr. I start biting him, aiming at the face.

-Espurr!

-*Recall him now, or I'll aim at the throat.*

-Shit, Espurr came back.

He called back his Pokemon with his Pokeball, before leaving with a ragefull glare on his face. His look was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life. This didn't last long as I felt the pain from all the scratch coming back.

-Aaaahhh, it hurt so much!

-Wait, I've got something for you. Said the Skitty. That will help you a bit. Uh... y-your ring, they changed

She was right! My rings were all blue now. How'd that happen? She handed me an Oran berry. I ate it in two bits and a part of the pain left me. I thank her and headed to the Pokemon center. I walked for about five minutes before reaching the Pokemon center, but they felt like an eternity due to the pain from all the wounds. As I stepped in, all the trainers looked at me like I was the last Pokemon on Earts. I only put my front paws in before everything became dark.

I found myself floating a bit above my body, like a ghost. I saw all the trainers coming for me, then the nurse joy came to cover me, protecting me from all those trainers. She put a hand at my throat, checking my heart beat. After a relieved look, she takes me in her arm, and put me in an empty room. I looked at the room for five minutes before my parents arrived in a rush. I listen to the conversation between nurse Joy and my parents.

-He will be alright. Said nurse Joy. He's just asleep, and need a plenty of rest.

-But, what happened!?

-I don't know, he just walked in like that. I just took him and put him in this bed five minutes ago.

I start asking myself if I can talk to them with my mind. I tried to reach them, and actually move my view to them. With that done, I start talking to them all at once.

-*I'm alright, I think.*

-What was that? Said nurse Joy.

-It's Midnight said my mother.

-*Yes, it's me. When will I be able to go?*

-Maybe tomorrow. You should be fully healed then.

-*Thanks. I'll just rest my mind now.*

With that said, I looked a last time at my ring, only to see that they were all blue. How'd they change color, and why? Those are questions that doesn't matter at the moment, but that I need to answer to as soon as possible. I closed my eyes, and then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in the same bed as when I fell asleep. I was a bit confused, not knowing the how many times has pasted. I looked around the room, and saw that I was alone. I tried to reach nurse Joy in mind, but my head starts to feel like it's been nailed by a thousand nail. I put my front paws on my head, as if it can do anything to help. At that moment, nurse Joy entered the room. She saw me and then come closer to see me, visibly worried about what's happening. She left me a second to go to a closet, then came back with a little caplet. She handed it to me, and I took it with my front paws, then swallowed it. The pain starts slowly to go away, and I start to be able to think.

-Don't try to use psychic for now, or you might just hurt you more.

I start to talk, but with my voice so she couldn't understand me.

-How long has it been since I was asleep.

-About two days now.

-Uh!? She can understand me!

-No she can't, but I can.

I turn my head on the side to see a Chansey standing beside my bed. She was looking at me, or more staring at my head.

-What's the matter? I asked her.

-You have strange colors. It's the first time that I see something like that.

-Yeah, I know. It's the same thing with everyone I met since I changed.

-Changed?

-Yeah, I was a human before. Now, I'm an Umbreon. By the way, I'm Midnight, happy to know you.

-Midnight? That's a name with a reason.

-Well... It was still Midnight before I changed so...

-Anyway, is there anything that I can do for you before I go?

-Can I have visitor's?

-Sure. You want me to call someone?

-Yeah, the language teacher, and tell him to bring Psych.

-Ok, I'll do it right now.

Nurse Joy and the Chansey both exited the room, leaving me alone in this little room. Thinking about the battle, the time passed and I didn't notice it before Psych and Lucas entered the room, Coming to the side of my bed. I slowly turned my head to face them, Then start to talk.

-How is it even possible for an Umbreon to change his ring of color?

-What do you mean? Said Psych.

-I mean that during the combat, my yellow ring turned blue, then turned back to yellow when I was here.

-I don't know. Said Lucas. Maybe it's one of your strange properties that only you own.

-But even, it's still really unusual. Said psych.

-And why am I unable to use psychic now?

-You talked about a battle, did you used psychic during that battle?

-Yes.

-How do you use it?

-I used it on an Espurr to lift him up and smash him to the ground.

-You were able to do that! You're truly impressive. But that's why. You pushed yourself too much, and over it you used the move on a psychic type, so it was even harder to do.

-I need to know how to fight, could you two help me?

-We could, Start Lucas, but your parents must be ok with that.

-Could you ask them to come?

-I'll go tell nurse Joy to call them. Psych, stay with him and check him.

-Ok.

She stands on the chair next to my bed, looking at me. I was looking at her as much as she was, not knowing why she seems so focused on me. Five minutes later, my parents, along with Lucas entered the room, relieved that I was alright.

-Can anyone tell them what I said? I asked.

-I will. Said Lucas.

-Mom, dad, can I go with Lucas to train and became stronger?

He translates it to them, and they looked at each other before turning to me and ask:

-Before, can you tell us what Happened?

I nodded and start to tell them what happened, giving all the details that I remembered about. They listen to Lucas telling them the story attentively, not missing a single word of the story. After I finished, asked me if I really want to fight. I nodded, and they then turned to Lucas.

-He can go with you.

-Ok, but now, he needs a bit more of rest. We'll let him here for now and we'll take him tomorrow.

-Ok.

-What time is it? I asked.

-It's eight in the morning.

I tried to stand, and everyone starts looking at me. I stoop up easily and start looking at them. I was barely able to stand on this bed, but I Lucas to tell my parents that I need to go to the house, to prepare my things. He looked at me and told me that I won't need anything.


	8. Welcome to the training forest!

**Author's notes: I have time for now so I'll often update the story. Thank to review, it help me a lot and it give motivation. favorites, follow and share the story with people you think might like it ;) Happy reading and enjoy!**

-What do you mean?

-If you come with us, you don't need anything else then your spiritual strength.

I wasn't sure to understand what he meant by that, but what I was sure about is that I was fully ready to face anything to become stronger and be able to defend myself or anyone else. The first thing to do was to get to their house, which was not going to be easy with how it was hard for me to stay on all four. Moving slowly, I drag myself down the bed, ready to move on with them. I turned to them, and saw they were looking at me, with a surprised look on their face.

-It's hard to think that you can even stand and walk. Said Lucas. You really should rest more before we go.

He was right. I was barely able to stand and was feeling my leg shaking. I slowly walked to the bed, then my mother took me and put me on it. I didn't want her to help me, but I wouldn't have been able to do so without her. They all began to exit the room, leaving me alone so that I could sleep. It didn't take long before I start dreaming, reminding me of what happened.

When I woke up, I saw a plate on a little table on the side of my bed. It looked like it was put there recently, and has I saw it, I felt that I was really hungry. It must have been days since I last eat something. I got closer to the food, and start digging in quickly, feeling my belly getting filled as I ate. After five minutes, the plate was clean like nothing has never been in it. Feeling really better from that meal, I walked around the room, to wake up my legs from all the sleeping of the last days. Suddenly, the door of the room opened, and the Chansey I've seen sooner entered the room.

-You look better as I can see.

-And I feel better, too. Can I go now?

-Sure, you're not caught after all so we can't keep you in here.

-Thanks for everything.

-You can come as often as you wish, we won't move.

With that said, I pass the door, then headed to nurse Joy. Using psychic, I thanks her, then hurry to the front door. I was at my house in two minutes or so, and I opened the door. My parents were eating at the table, talking like usual. I know it's close to impossible to talk to them in the morning, so I walked to the living room, then sit on the carpet, waiting for them to finish. It didn't took long before I was hugged by my mother, making it a bit hard to breath.

-Oh, Midnight, I'm so happy that you're alright and here.

-*I'm ok, may I breathe now? *

-Oh, sorry. It's just that I missed you so much even if it has been just three days. How do you feel now.

-*I'm feeling like if nothing has happened. I hope that I don't have scars everywhere.*

-Even if there are some, we can't see them with your fur.

-*That's a point. Do you have news from Lucas?*

-He is ready for you, and was waiting for you to be awake. We just need to call him.

-*Ok, I might go soon, is there anything you need to tell me before I go with Lucas?*

-Be careful, don't push yourself too much or in dangerous situation.

-*I'll try, but I can't promise that anybody will try to catch me again.*

She then walked to the kitchen, and call Lucas so he knows that I was awake. I curled up on the carpet, relaxing a bit in this house before I need to go. I heard someone knock on the front door, and someone opening it. Slowly, I uncurled and stand up, moving forward to them. Lucas has come alone. As he saw me, he asks if I was ready to go. I nodded, and start following him down the path that lead from our front door to the road.

We arrived after a moment at a little house in the forest. Psych was on a rock, covered by the sunlight. I though that she was sleeping until she looked at me. We looked at each other, not moving, before she return back to her initial position. I followed Lucas into the house, then he began to talk to me.

-In here, their's some rules: you clean your mess, you don't fight inside except in extreme cases, you sleep when you wan't but don't make a lot of noise later, when we train stay focused on the task and if you miss the meal, it's too bad.

-Understood. Where's the bathroom?

-It's the forest.

-Uh... Ok.

-We took the water from the rivers close to the house. If you need help for anything, ask me or Psych. She is often on that rock, and I'm here in the house.

-Ok, about the training.

-We'll start tomorrow, I'll wait for you in the backyard.

-And where will I sleep?

-Follow me.

He guides me to a little room smaller than the room in my house. Something was bothering me, the room was totally empty.


	9. Setting place

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone reading my story every week, by now I will try to upload a chapter per week, so be a bit patient and good reading.**

He guides me to a little room smaller than the room in my house. Something was bothering me, the room was totally empty.

-Uh... Where the bed? And all the other furniture?

-That's the first part of your training. You'll need to make your own bed and furniture, if you need them. The forest is all around us, so there's plenty of materials.

-Ok, I may start now to be sure.

-Good idea. I'll be in the house.

I turned to the door, heading toward the hall of the house, memorizing the house a bit before going out. There was not much to see, four rooms, one kitchen. After all, it's normal as the house isn't really big. I headed to the front garden where saw Psych before. I entered the little, Japanese style garden, seeing her on the same stone as before. She was looking at me, not even moving her head. I started talking, but she stay's there, silent. Seeing that nothing could come out of this, I walked to the forest, looking around carefully for anything that may be used to make a comfy bed. I started hearing a little noise, close to a voice, winking.

-Is there anyone around?

No answer. I continued walking, looking around. I then saw a little pile of leaves, around the size of my body! I got closer, touching them, and then trying to lay on them. They were so comfortable that I was about to fall asleep before I got up, lifting all those leaves in the air with Psychic. I then headed to my room, ready to make myself a bed. I started placing them in the shape of a bed, making it a bit bigger than me so I could have placed in it, even if I always sleep curled up. This bed was enough for now, but I'll need to find a more permanent material for it. I though that I needed to test it, to be sure he was good, but I then fell asleep.

As I woke up, I start asking myself what time it is, before noticing that it was the night, due to Umbreon eyes seeing in the dark. I said to myself that I should go see outside, to find out what time it is. I step out of the little house and saw that the moon was high in the skies. It was ten or eleven in the night. I looked at the stone where Psych is usually, like said Lucas, but she wasn't there. I reach the stone and jump on it to sit down. I was bathed in the moonlight, and actually feel incredible power, like I could do anything, due to my ability of Umbreon. The surrounding suddenly became light up. I looked for the origins of this light, before finding out the it was coming from my own ring. I thought about the two others and didn't want to wake them up, but I didn't know how to stop my ring. While thinking about it, my ring light out slowly, like if I can control them only by thinking about it.

Looking around, I could see that some others Pokemon were looking at me from the bush. A single light coming from a little bush close to the stone was more visible than the others. I reach it with my mind, and lift it in the air, revealing Psych, looking at me, or more staring.

-You're spying me or anything?

-No, or at least no spying.

-So, what were you doing in that bush?

-Can you first put me down?

-Sure. I said, putting her down in front of the stone. Now, what were you doing in that bush?

-I was awake when I saw your light, and I wanted to know what it was. I then saw a little spark in the bush, and I've been looking at what it might be when you start staring at me.

-What is it?

-A necklace, yours.

She then lifts the necklace with her mind, and she was right. When did have I lost it? I used my mind to take the necklace and put it around my neck. I then thank her for finding it. She nodded, slowly, silently, then headed back in, to her room. I stayed on the rock for about ten minutes before going back in, trying to make the least noise possible. I silently reach my bed, and curled up in it, making me sleep in no time.


	10. From the shadows

**Author's note: Here's the chapter ten, hope it's gonna be a bit better than the chapter 9 (sorry if you were disapointed by it). Hope you'll like this one more. Also thank for supporting me all along to this point, all the reviews and the follow are really apreciated.**

I woke up the next day when I felt some poke coming from my left side. I slowly, tiredly, open my foggy eyes, only to find Lucas with a walking stick and a leaf in his mouth. I looked at him, a bit confuse about why he was there and why he has this stick and why he woke me up. I slowly uncurled, then sit and look at him.

-What is it?

-It's time for the training. He said, firmly.

-Ok, where's the breakfast?

-Passed, I told you if you miss it you won't have it.

I was looking at him with a look on my face that would have made anyone laugh. It was the first day of my training and I hadn't ate in fifteen hours. It's gonna be a hard training, if only I pass through it. I actually didn't feel it that much, and hope that I won't feel it 'till the next meal.

-Follow me, we're going to the backyard.

-What's the first training about?

-It's something not too rough, since you don't know anything about combat.

-I know a bit, at least.

He looked at me, a little smile on his face. Even if it didn't look evil or anything, it was freaking me out. We entered the backyard, and I instantly felt a chill down my spine. There was a human there, in the shadow, leaning down a tree. He was watching us, only moving his eyes, never leaving me out of sight. As we got closer, he pulled something out of his pocket, a little red thing. It was a Pokedex. He points it at me, then looked at it. He then comes out of the shadow, heading in our way, only to stop in the middle of the backyard. Lucas continued to walk and reached him, asking something about ability, but as I tried to listen I didn't understand well. The boy handed the Pokedex to Lucas, who took it and start reading it. He turned to me, looking a bit surprised about what he was seeing.

-You're sure you've never fight before that Espurr?

-Sure, why?

-'Cause it seems that you already know some move.

-Which one?

-I see Psychic, which we taught to you, sand attack, bite and surprisingly, Dark Pulse.

-Dark pulse!?

-That's what it seems.

I didn't know what to think. How can that Pokedex say that I know dark pulse. I don't know how to use it! Maybe it's my body who knows it, and not me. I walked a bit away from the two of them. On my right was standing three big logs, place there for me to train on. I asked myself how to use dark pulse. I looked at Lucas, sure he was wrong about it. But, when I opened my mouth to talk, I couldn't talk. Instead, I felt something forming in my mouth. I saw the two's eyes wide open, then I understand. I instantly flip around to face the log, just to see a beam of dark energy going right to the middle log, tearing apart the half of the log. I slowly turned to face them, only to see their eyes wide open and the fear on their face.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Says Lucas.

-I-I don't know, I wanted to talk to you. But instead this blowout!

-Don't do it again.

-O-ok. I said, nodding a bit.

-Uh, that was... AWESOME. The human said, looking at me.

-(sight), don't support that, or it could happen again. Said Lucas

-True, but it was awesome, look at all that power, it's incredible!

-What are you tal...

I think that it's at that moment that he saw the log, almost completely destroyed, with a big hole on the side. He seems worried, and not sure how to react. The human, on the other side, looked happy, and excited about it. I didn't understood why he seems so happy, or why Lucas seems so worried. I was sitting there, in front of them, who were looking at me. All this makes the situation really uncomfortable for everyone here. I stood up, ready to do something if anything was to happen. Finally, after about a minute of silence, Lucas spoke, a bit unsure.

-I'll send you now to Psych, today's training is over, at least for my part.

I headed to the little house, a bit confuses by what just happened. I passed through the house, making it to the garden in front of the house. As usually, Psych was on her rock, still. She didn't move, but talk to me, mind-to-mind.

-*You're already here?*

-*Uh, yeah, Lucas sends me to see you, but I don't know why. *

-*I'll teach all the thing you must know about how to survive in the wild. I'll also teach you how to use more effectively Psychic, and how to use it in the wildlife.*

-*Why should I learn a thing about surviving, how will this be useful to me as I want to fight?*

-*'Cause you never know what could happen...

-I instantly felt a chill down my spine, something really strong, just like when I encountered that trainer with the Espurr. Jumping aside, I dodged a Pokeball that hit the rock where was Psych. I turned around, but didn't see anything. I turned to Psych, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen anymore.


	11. The first training day!

**Author's note: Thank to all of you for making this story reach the 1000 views! I'm really happy about it. Anyways, here's the new chapter, a bit longer than some of the last one so I hope that's what you want. Enjoy!**

-PSYCH!? I screamed.

Silence. Not a sound. I looked around the garden quickly, but she wasn't there. I jumped on the rock, to have a little more vision of the surrounding, but then I start hearing Psych in my head.

-*Calm down, I'm alright.*

As I tried to communicate using my mind, I couldn't join her. I shouted to her.

-Where are you?

-*That's what you must figure out.*

-What?

-*The open minded one could easily find the path to the one hiding in the shadow, and only then he could see this special one...*

-Uh... could you repeat please?

Nothing. I sat down on the top of the rock, thinking about what she said. "The open minded one... " what could that mean? Since it's a training for me, I am probably the open minded one, but I maybe not open minded enough to see her... That is pissing me out. I was on the top of that rock for a good hour, moving my body in circle without noticing it, before it hit me. And if what she call the open minded one was like what happened in that Pokemon center?

-Yeah, it must be that.

I tried to remember how I had done that the first time, but it's almost useless, since the last time I haven't done anything special. The last time, I just entered the Pokemon center, fainted, and then was using it.

-Ok, since I don't know how to use it well, let's try stupid things until it works!

The first thing I tried was to simulate a fainting. I jumped down the rock, and aiming at it, I start bumping my head, but I stopped after the first time since it hurt so much. Also, I was all covered in scratches when I entered. But even knowing that, I don't know how to get my claws out of my paws... Fuck it, let's just use the rock like a knife. There was a side of the rock that has been sharpened with the time, so I put the top of one of my paws on a rock spike, and cut myself a little bit, making a little droplet of blood to fall on the ground. Immediately, all the bush and the leaves in the tree start to shake intensively at the same rhythm. I reached the rock again with my paws, never leaving the bush out of sight with the stupid face you do when you don't understand what the hell is happening. Instantly, something come out of nowhere behind me, pushing my paws away from the spike. I flipped over just to see Psych, looking at the ground.

-Please... no more. No more, of this. She said, whispering.

-I- I'm sorry, what have I done?

-This world is so cruel and don't actually need more blood to be dropped for no reason. Please, stop.

-O- Ok. I said, as I was looking at her, sadly.

She was just standing there, in front of me, looking at the ground and her front paws at the same times, a small tear coming out of her eyes. I got closer to her, to comfort her, and has I came to her left side, she just turns she heads to touch me. I start petting her head while she was crying slightly. I put my head on her head, and we stayed there for five minutes or so before she stopped crying. She then lifted her head, and looked at me, remaining a bit sad. She turned her head slightly, and reach for my ears.

-Thanks, for what you've done here. She was whispering, almost too low to be heard clearly.

-I will never let anyone cry alone without something to support them, and nobody will be sad as I will always try to cheer them up.

She stood up, passing behind the rock where she can't be seen. I did the same, joining her in the middle of the garden. We were both facing each others, when she talked to me clearly, visibly alright from what happen a minute before.

-What I want you to do is use Psychic like you use your eyes. It can be used to do many things, and is really useful to watch over anything or anyone close. You know when you want to lift an object in the air, well, it's exactly the same, but you reach for nothing, closing your real eyes. Now, try.

I closed my eyes, and used the power in my mind, instantly seeing the world like the first time I fainted. There was different colors everywhere, a bit like a thermal vision. I saw Psych standing in front of me, then I heard her talking, saying;

-You can see me, but what about now...

She moved, as she moved, I followed her with that vision, not moving an inches of my body. She walked around me, and somehow knows that I was looking at her. She then passed in front of me, tickling my nose with her tails as she passes, and headed directly behind the rock. She passed behind it, but I could clearly see her body shape through the rock. Just as she headed back to me, I saw another body shape in a bush behind me, not moving at all, staring at us. I tried reaching it, but instead I moved the point from where I see to the bush. I reached whatever was there with my mind, and simply ask:

-*You liking what you seeing?*

-*I-I can hear you in my head?* Said a little, maybe the cutest voice I've ever heard in my life.

-*Yep, or more like I can talk in your head.*

-*Can I just stay here and watch?*

-(sight)*Sure, why not. Could you come back here tonight?*

-*I-I'll try.*

With that said, I cut the channel between the two of us. I opened my eyes, disabling the vision instantly. Psych told me that she named that ability "True vision", which sounded pretty accurate, and at the same time pretty ironic since you only see things by their shape and with a strange color. We finished the training about an hour after, practicing the ability by finding Psych while she hide in place, and even a bit of tracking skill as she used her superior knowledge to cover her her body heat so I can't find her only by looking at her shape in the bush, as her footprint were easily visible, looking like big cat footprint painted in red on a blue floor. Then, when the training was finished, I got back to the spike of the rock where I cut myself, and using my tongue I cleaned it, and dug a bit in the ground where some as fallen.

Entering the house, I heard my belly screaming like hell. I truly was hungry, and needed it now. I walked to the kitchen, only to find the two of them, placing the plates on the tables. I must have looked ridiculous as my mouth dropped and saliva dropped downsimonhalo555 of the left side of it. At least, there were two who were laughing. As I close my mouth, I got closer to the little table, but didn't saw a single chair in the whole rooms.

-Where's the chair?

-Why would we need chair, we don't use a table. Said Lucas.

-But what's that table fo...

-For the preparation of the food. Said Psych, interrupting me.

-And we eat...

-On the floor, where we want.

-Oh... I'm not use to that, sorry.

-We understand. Said Lucas.

They were preparing the food, so they tell me to go out of the kitchen, but I don't really understand why. I got out by the front door, passing through the garden and by the rock. I jumped on top of the rock, and close my eyes, preparing myself to use the "true vision". With the ability, I was looking for anyone who could be in the area, but only found little footprints in the bushes where the Pokemon from earlier was. I waited there, thinking, while nothing was happening. After a while, the bushes started to shake a bit, and I could see a little bit of color from a living creature. I opened a channel between the two of us.

-*Hello?*

-*It's you, I, uh... was just, wandering around here.*

-*You... seems a bit... unsure. Can I eat with you, I'll have food soon.*

-*You have some Food!* She said, almost screaming.

-*You hungry?*

-*A little bit...*

-*Ok, I'll come back soon.*

I moved into the little house, and headed straight to the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen, they put a plate on the floor in the middle, followed by two others. I thank them and lift the plate in the air, heading straight to the bushes where the Pokemon was. I was about ten feet away from the bushes when I saw a little, brown ears come out of the bush, twitching in my way. I stopped, waiting to see more to come out of the bush. Then, a little nose come out, smelling the air. I moved the plate forward of about three feet, trying to make it come out of the bushes. Finally, in a jump, a young Eevee showed up, her tails wagging as she looked at the plate. I landed the plate, and lifted the light creature, making it land by my side. When she was on the ground, she backed up a bit, slightly feared.

-Don't be afraid, I won't eat you, just with you.

-I... can?

-Sure, come.

She approached, slowly. She was really shy, but seems to trust me a bit. I moved to the plate, moving to her sides, and we start eating together. It felt so good that all the plate was gone in less than a minutes. Once she finished, she backed a bit from the plate. I saw she was wanting to go, but I wanted to talk to her a bit.

-Are you a wild Pokemon?

-Yes. I was born in this forest.

-So you have somewhere to live?

-Yes. I'm not far from here.

-And do you have any food left for tomorrow?

-Not really. But I'll make it, like usual.

-One last thing, may I ask you your name?

A little silence fall on us, then she simply said.

-Just... just call me... Light.

With that said, she leaves, returning to the bushes where she came from. I looked a last time at the bushes, smiling, then lift up the plate and headed to the home. When I entered the house, they were in the kitchen, finishing their meal.

-Where do I put the plate?

-On the table. We'll do the rest.

-Thanks.

I put the plate on the table, then headed straight to my bedroom. I now know someone in the wild, and not the least one. In my room, I sat in the corner close to the door, thinking about all what happened today. Internally, I was hopping that I'll see her again. Standing, I headed to my leaf bed. I curled up and fell asleep.


End file.
